


How to Fight Your Modern Warfare

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Game: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Military, Military Training, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: When a terrorist attack starts a third global conflict, Captain Hayden 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock and Corporal Erik "Ghost" Haddock and a handful of soldiers must race against time to bring down the ones responsible for the carnage that has happened.
Relationships: Heather/Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 3





	How to Fight Your Modern Warfare

_"Good news, the world's in great shape; We've got a civil war in Russia, government loyalists against Ultranationalist rebels, and 15,000 nukes at stake."_

_"Just another day in the office."_

_"Drago Bludvist, currently the most powerful man in Eastern Europe, got word that he has the minerals to be top - dog down there. Intel's keeping any eye on him."_

_"And the bad news?"_

_"Got a couple of new maggots joining us, fresh out of Selection. Most of them are from the same town of Berk."_

**F.N.G.**

**Night Fury Base, Los Angeles**

**Sgt. Audrey 'Astrid' Hofferson**

**Task Force 141**

Like a hardened instructor, Private First Class Eret, Son of Eret of the Task Force 141 stood in the firing range, while inspecting a G36c Rifle on his hands as he sees about six people come in, both are from the same squadron. 

Eret, Son of Eret approaches them while the rifle is still in his hands. 

"Good to see you, mates," He said with a smile, "Take those rifles from the table." 

The six soldiers and nodded and took the G36c from the table, while a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes inspected her rifle. 

"All right, who wants to go first?" Eret asked the six as the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes volunteered. 

"I'll do it, sir." 

"Lovely, lass. What's your name?" Eret asked as he places his G36c Rifle on the table. 

"Sergeant Audrey Hofferson of the 22nd Regiment, sir." She said as she saluted the PFC. 

"All right, head to Station No.1," He said as Audrey walked to Firing Station No.1 with the rifle she took from earlier,while the other five stood and watched. 

The Station activated as three targets popped out.

"Now aim your rifle down range."Eret said as Audrey fired the G36c Rifle on the three targets and then reloaded the rifle with a new magazine. 

" Now. Shoot each target, while aiming down your sights."

Audrey fired the G36c Rifle once again, this time aiming down the rifle's sights and making the targets go down. She reloaded the weapon again with a new mag. 

"Okay mate, one more time while aiming down your sights." 

Audrey fired her weapon again and making the targets go down, she reloaded it again. 

"Lovely... Now, shoot at the targets while firing from the hip." Eret said as he crossed his arms. 

Audrey shoots the targets from the hip, it is noted the crosshair expands as she fires, the bigger the less accurate. 

"Now I'm going to block the targets with a sheet of plywood. I want you to shoot the targets through the wood."

A plywood popped out as three targets popped out from behind it as the bullets fired from Audrey's weapon penetrated the wood and took down the targets. 

" Good. Bullets will penetrate thin, weak materials like wood, plaster and sheet metal, "Eret said as he inspected a knife in his hands," Now I'm going to make the targets pop up one at a time. Hit all of them as fast as you can. As long as you're aiming near the target, you can snap onto them by repeatedly popping in and out of aiming down the sight." 

Audrey shoots the targets quickly as they appear one by one, she wipes some sweat off her forehead and reloads the G36c Rifle again. 

" Proper good job mate! Now go get a side arm from the armory."Eret said as he pointed to the armory. 

" Yes, sir. "She said as she walked towards the same table they grabbed their weapons from and equips a Desert Eagle. 

" Good. Now switch to your rifle."Eret said as Audrey puts her sidearm away and pulls out her rifle. 

" Now pull out your side arm."

She once again switches from her rifle to her pistol

" Remember - switching to your pistol is always faster than reloading. All right Audrey, come this way. Using your knife is even faster than switching to your pistol. Knife the watermelon."

Audrey slices the watermelon with his combat knife as bits and pieces of the watermelon landed on the ground. 

" Nice! Your fruit killing skills are remarkable! Captain Haddock and his brother wants to see you."Eret said as he approaches the other five," All right, mates. Show me what you learned so far. "

Audrey exits the armory and sprints across the grounds with a lot of trucks and cars. Behind a fence, a highway with military vehicles, buses and civilians cars can be seen. There is a parking lot with HMMWVs and a field with three Black Hawks, while another is making a circle around the base, landing at each turn and taking off again. Several US Marines are waiting at an obstacle course. When approaching hangar number one, the door opens slowly and Audrey enters. In the hanger, a group of four men are waiting. Two of them face the girl and the two others turn back to see. They all wear gas masks, except Captain Hayden 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock and his brother, Corporal Erik 'Ghost' Haddock stood there. 

"It's the one of the FNGs, sir. Go easy on her sir, it's her first day in the regiment."The Soldier, Thuggory, whispered to him. 

Hayden smiled at the sight of his former class mate at high school, they hadn't seen each other in 10 Years. 

" Right, how'd a muppet like you get past Selection? "Erik 'Ghost' Haddock asked, as he wore red sunglasses and a skull patterned balaclava. 

" Hey, Audrey, why did you choose Astrid of all things, eh? Some people think how'd pass Selection with your old nickname back in high school," Hayden said with a small smile as Audrey smiled back. 

Erik then crossed his arms, "Audrey, it's your turn for the C.Q.B. test. Everyone else head to observation. For this test you'll have to run the cargo ship solo in less than 60 seconds. I currently hold the current squadron record at 15 seconds. Good luck, climb the ladder over there."

Audrey walked up a small tower as she climbed up the tower as a H&K MP5 and Flash bang Grenades are waiting for her in a table near the rope. 

" All right, Audrey, pick up that MP5 and four Flash bangs."Hayden ordered. 

Audrey swaps her Desert Eagle for the MP5 and grabs the four Flash bangs. 

" On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position 1. After that you will storm down the stairs to position 2. Then hit positions 3 and 4, following my precise instructions at each position. Grab the rope when you're ready," Erik 'Ghost' said as he drank water from his flannel. 

Audrey grabs the rope as she slides down from it and begins the course. 

" Go, go, go!"

Audrey comes to the 'bridge' with her G36c as she sprints to Position 2.

"Position 2,move it!" 

Audrey follows the red arrows and continues through the course, a target pops out of the ground. 

"Hit the targets!" She shoots it with her MP5. 

Audrey clears the room, passes a door and another door with Mess painted on it. Several other arrows are painted on the walls and on the floor.

"Flashbang through the door!" 

She tosses a flashbang and covers as it explodes.

"Position 4! Hit the targets!" 

He shoots the targets with her G36c as they fall down in the ground.

"Position 5, go!" Audrey runs to a room when two targets pop up.

"Hit the targets!" She shoots the targets and reloads her G36c.

"Six, go!" 

Audrey arrives at a door which is exactly the same as the other that was passed before.

"Flashbang, through the door!" 

She throws another flashbang and two targets pop up.

"Hit the targets!" 

She shoots the targets and reloads her MP5

"Final position go! Sprint to the finish!" Erik 'Ghost' said. 

She sprints to a red circle painted on the floor as she sees Hayden and Erik giving her impressed looks. 

"That was great. Not great. But better. That was an improvement, but it's not hard to improve on garbage." Erik 'Ghost' said as he handed her a jacket.

"Welcome to the 141,Audrey,"Hayden said as she inspects the jacket and sees a logo of a skull with a sword and wings it," The best handpicked group of warriors in the planet."

" It's an honor, sir. When do I meet the rest of the team?"Audrey asked as she leads her to the monitors.

"They're busy at the moment," Erik 'Ghost' said.

"Their feet wet, Corporal?" Audrey asked as she puts on the jacket.

Hayden smirked, "Imagine their just about as freezing right now."

Meanwhile Erik 'Ghost' inspects the monitor, "Hayden, the cargo mission is a go. Wheel's up at 0200,everyone is dismissed."

Everyone leaves except Hayden and Audrey the hangar. 

"We have a lot of catching up to do, Captain."

"Indeed we do, m'lady."


End file.
